bully
by sniperh4wk224
Summary: a true story about a close friend of mine


THIS IS BASED ON A TRUE STORY

one day me and my friend skylar were at school in 1st block which was P.E.

skylar always got bullied by this one kid named **_HUNTER_**. Hunter has always had a way with " **diferent people"** and my friend Skylar, He was bi sexual and he would always get bullied by this kid

so while we were in P.E. Hunter came up and knocked skylars phone out of his hand while he was texting his boyfriend, and hunter picks up skylars phone and reads out the text

 **HUNTER:(** HEY BABY HOW WAS YOUR DAY?)

thats one of the texts that skylar sent his BF..

hunter started calling skylar a (emo faggot) and skylar got upset and snatched his phone from hunter and skylar went into the locker room and cried

and i was sitting in the bleachers watching as Hunter walked off laughing and i followed skylar to the locker room and i gave him a hug and he layed his head on my chest as he cried for a little bit and he mumbled (i dont wanna live anymore) and i said (dont say that man you have people that love you)

5minlater skylar and i went back to the bleachers and talked about random stuff for the rest of the 2hours,

so me and him went to our 2nd block class which is math

and hunter sits behind botg of us and he threw a paper ball at skylar and skylar got pissed at him and skylar stood up and nabbed hunter in the nose and busted hunters nose and it started to bleed and hunter stormed out of the class and the teacher came back into class and asked what happened

skylar told the teacher what happened and the teacher sent me and skylar to the office

and the principle called hunter to the office

long story short hunter didnt get in trouble and skylar got suspeneded for 3days sadly

the next day i went into P.E and it was a free day because we had a sub that day and i was sitting in the bleachers drawing when all of a sudden i look up and see hunter looking me down like a puppy that did something wrong

he asked me if he could see what i was drawing and i said(go fuck your self)

he grabbed the paper out of my hand and threw it down on the floor, i got pissed off and shoved him back and he stepped forward and clocked me in the cheek (not trying to sound cool) but i look at him and laughed at him because he hits like a bitch i punch him in the gut and he bends over breathing for air

i laugh at him more and more as i see him in pain

he falls over holding his stomach and thes kids fucking ran over there and started saying (worldstar!!) and i sat back down and stared at him for 20 to 30 seconds until the teacher ran over and asked what happened and i told him that he was messing with me and he bullies everyone and i stopped him from messing with me more

teacher stood hunter up and sat him down as the teacher walked back and didnt send any of us to the office

2days later...

skylar is finaly back and im happy and hes happy

skylar always left his phone in his back pocket and while skylar was laying down and i was laying down on my phone not paying any attention and hunter got skylars phone out of his pocket and hunter silently walkes off and went under the bleachers

hunter got on skylars phone and told his boyfriend that he hated his guts and is breaking up with him...hunter was acting like skylar on the phone

hunter puts the phone back in skylars pants pocket

2min later he got a text

skylars bf replied with

(what whats wrong are you ok what did i do? and ok if you want to break up with me i never even loved you to start with)

skylar threw his phone on the floor as it shattered the screen and broke the phone

skylar lays his face in my lap crying heavily , i ask him whats wrong and he says his bf broke up with him

next day i get a text from skylar(this was during the weekend)

he texted(hey im not gonna be at school for a bit ok? i love you man i want you to know that and just know that what im gonna do has nothing against you ok?)

i replie with(ok man and are you ok ?)

he never responded and this is where my world stopped turning...

about 1 week later i get a new message from skylar while im in class

it said(im sorry about this...)

and he blocked me so i cant get messages from him and i cant send any

2weeks later

i started to get scared because he hasnt spoke to me in 3weeks

and this is where my world got crushed...

comes to find out he killed himself... yep just like that, i still remember his voice and it still haunts me...

hunter got informed about it and he was happy... he had this little fucking smerk on his face and that made me wanna fucking knock his damn face from his body

i cried for 3days...and so did everyone else that new the poor kid

he was only 16 for fuck sakes

plz anyone who got this far, take care of the people you care about.

and still to this day hunter was never seen again i dont know where he went his parents didnt even know where he went...

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
